


Revelation

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing that Ianto Jones was afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S1.04--"Cyberwoman", S2.12--"Fragments"

He had narrowly escaped being upgraded, deleted and incinerated alive. He had crawled through darkness and flames for hours, dragging the metal-clad body of his tortured girlfriend with him, until they reached safety. He had escaped a city swarming with U.N.I.T. operatives and counter-terrorism experts with said girlfriend subsisting on stolen supplies in the back of a purloined van. Having survived all that, there was only one thing that Ianto Jones was afraid of now.

That Captain Jack Harkness would say “no.”  
  
He schemed, stalked and cajoled—no, "cajoled" is too dignified a word, he outright _begged_ —Harkness to give him access to the Hub where he could find the cure Lisa needed. Not that he put it that way. He asked for a job, any job. He offered to work for free.  
  
His fear was realized when Harkness said “no.”  
  
He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. He scanned, monitored, and pursued one false Rift alarm after another until he hit pay dirt with the Pterodactyl.  He and Harkness chased, subdued and bonded, until Ianto broke their connection and made to leave.  
  
“Hey!” Harkness called.  
  
In that moment, Ianto realized that he really was afraid of two things, and that the second one had just come to pass.  
  
Harkness said “yes.”  
  
 _Days and nights of sneaking, hiding and lying while secretly researching, testing, and hoping. When hoping was getting so hard._

Ianto wept.


End file.
